


About Greatness and Goodness

by Gaby007



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Demigods, F/M, Interspecies Romance, Pregnancy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaby007/pseuds/Gaby007
Summary: Il faut être humain pour aimer l'humanité. Il faut être humain pour sauver l'humanité. Esperanza n'est peut-être pas une voyante, mais ça au moins, elle le sait.





	About Greatness and Goodness

Esperanza s’attendait au déchaînement d’hormones, si bien qu’elle n’est pas surprise de suer comme un cochon dès qu’elle met quelque chose par-dessus son T-shirt et de se retrouver à dormir sans le moindre drap.

Mais dès qu’elle est saisie de ce qu’elle croit tout d’abord être des nausées matinales et se retrouve à cracher des flammes, alors là, c’est inattendu.

Héphaïstos arrive tout de suite lorsqu’elle mentionne la chose dans la prière qu’elle lui adresse – et en passant, c’est rudement plus pratique qu’un téléphone, ce système. Il n’a pas l’air vraiment ravi, et quand il lui explique exactement _pourquoi_ Londres a pris feu au dix-septième siècle, elle comprend totalement.

Apprendre que votre bébé à naître aura le pouvoir de détruire tout ce qu’il touche ne devrait pas être une occasion joyeuse, mais Esperanza se rappelle le conte de Prométhée, le Titan qui a remis le feu à l’humanité pour que celle-ci accède à la connaissance. Elle a toujours préféré cette histoire à celle du Jardin d’Eden, l’image d’une divinité _voulant_ que les hommes progressent au lieu de leur imposer des limites.

Toute connaissance est bonne à prendre, c’est l’usage qu’on en fait qui mérite la louange ou la critique. Utiliser sa voiture pour se rendre chez grand-mère, parfait. Renverser une petite vieille avec sa voiture, mauvais. Ce n’est pas la voiture qui est en tort, c’est le conducteur, et Esperanza n’a jamais compris pourquoi les gens s’obstinent à trouver les outils ou les objets bons ou mauvais.

Pour sa part, Héphaïstos n’est pas très rassuré – ça se répercute sur son apparence, et sa mine est encore plus rouge et gonflée qu’à l’ordinaire, si bien que sa tête ressemble à un ballon auquel on aurait scotché une barbe noire emmêlée.

« Tu sais, d’habitude, les parents s’inquiètent à la perspective que leurs enfants ne feront pas de grandes choses » commente Esperanza.

« Il _va_ faire de grandes choses » concède Héphaïstos – et oh, ce sera donc un garçon ? Un _niño_ ? « Mais être quelqu’un de grand, ce n’est pas forcément être quelqu’un de _bon_. »

Esperanza rit – un rire comme un carillon de porte, ceux avec des cristaux et des lamelles de métal, aux sons si purs et vibrants.

« Tu lui as donné de quoi être grand, _mi amor_. Fais-moi confiance pour ce qui est de lui apprendre à pousser droit. »

Les dieux sont grands et redoutables, mais ils sont rarement bons, compatissants ou bienveillants. Esperanza peut les comprendre, c’est difficile d’avoir de la sympathie pour une autre espèce que la sienne, encore plus une espèce aussi insignifiante et chétive que les fourmis le sont pour les humains. Et puis, les dieux sont des _phénomènes_, des _incarnations_ de la nature, et la nature n’est pas quelque chose de bon par essence. Elle _est_, tout simplement.

La gentillesse, c’est quelque chose d’humain, une invention humaine. Il faut être humain pour l’apprendre. Héphaïstos essaie, et elle l’aime d’autant plus pour ses efforts, mais il n’arrivera jamais à comprendre tout à fait, même s’il peut envisager intellectuellement le concept.

L’enfant d’Esperanza – son fils, son _bebito_, il faut qu’elle lui trouve un nom, un beau – pourra comprendre ce qui échappera à jamais à son père. Parce qu’il n’est pas seulement l’enfant d’Héphaïstos, il est aussi à elle. Il est aussi humain, même si ce n’est qu’à moitié.

Il faut être humain pour aimer l’humanité. Il faut être humain pour _sauver_ l’humanité. Esperanza n’est peut-être pas une voyante, mais ça, elle le sait.


End file.
